Machine Gun
|the equivalent| }} The Machine Gun is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Machine Gun may further upgrade into the Destroyer, Gunner at Level 30 or the Sprayer at Level 45 (if the player does not choose an upgrade until reaching the said level). Design The Machine Gun features a circular base with a large trapezoidal Cannon on the front. Technical The Machine Gun reduces its cannon cooldown times by 43% almost doubling the rate of fire but decreasing the Bullet Damage by 30%. In addition, the end of the Cannon becomes wider, making its shots less accurate. Strategy * Strong Against: Low RoF, Flank Guards, low-level tanks, Tier 3 and 4 tanks depending on stats and class, unskilled drone users. * Weak Against: High Penetration, High FoV, Destroyer branch, the Overlord, Manager, Overseer, Triple Shot branch (except Spread Shot), Factory, and sometimes Streamliners. As the Machine Gun * The Machine Gun is an ideal tank for 1v1 combat and farming at low levels, due to its fast reload and bullet spread. * The Machine Gun is great at destroying Squares and Triangles, so one should go for them; and if the player sees a large cluster of Polygons, they ought to go around and point their cannon at them - the spread of Bullets is put to good use, and the sheer amount of Bullets will quickly wipe them out. * If the player wants to keep the high rate of fire, they should not upgrade to Destroyer or Gunner. Instead, they should keep getting XP until Level 45 and upgrade to the Sprayer. The Sprayer has a high RoF, high Bullet Penetration, high Bullet Damage and lower spread of bullets. * The Sniper’s bullets can easily pierce through the Machine Gun’s bullet stream, while other high penetration tanks such as the Destroyer can out-penetrate easily. To avoid getting hit by these classes, upgrade Movement Speed. The Machine Gun is an aggressive tank and as with most aggressive tanks, moving fast is crucial for attacking, dodging and pursuing smaller and faster foes. * It is one of the few high RoF tanks with great recoil. The player should use their recoil to boost towards their enemies, although they should be cautious when doing this, as they are vulnerable to attacks on their flank. * Another good strategy for the Machine Gun is to get a rammer build with high health and body damage, as the Machine Gun and its upgrades can get extra speed using its recoil. **The Machine Gun also upgrades to the Destroyer, which has higher recoil making it even more suitable for ramming. **When trying to ram, try to penetrate the bullets while slowly moving toward the opponent. After you get close enough, start to point the cannon away from the enemy and chase them. If one's health is half-way down, they should stop. * In team modes, the player can cover their teammates in a shower of bullets when they are low on health, so they can regenerate their health without being disturbed; However, this strategy can be ineffective if the player’s enemies are too far away from them, and they must be especially careful when using this strategy against tanks that have focused fire. * The Machine Gun is commonly used in Survival and Domination; the high RoF can wipe out enemies for offense and defense and deal heavy damage to Dominators despite the bullet spread and decreased bullet damage. Against the Machine Gun * Machine Guns can be very dangerous at low levels with their high DPS and wide bullet spread, so when engaging one it is crucial to either catch it by surprise or outmaneuver the bullet cloud. * An Overlord or Overseer can flank a Machine Gun with their drones. The Manager may have an advantage since they can turn invisible, allowing them to easily ambush the Machine Gun. * The Destroyer tree has higher recoil than the Machine Gun and using a bullet build, the player can recoil around the areas covered with bullets, then get in close to plow the Machine Gun’s bullets and kill it in one or two hits. Note: A Machine Gun using a rammer build can survive more than one bullet, even if the damage is maxed out. * Tanks like the Predator, Ranger or Stalker can take down a Machine Gun out of nowhere since they have a high FoV and can easily outrange the opponent. * The Penta Shot, the Triplet or the Factory work well since they can spam a very high amount of bullets and thus overwhelm the enemy tank. * In rare cases, a Streamliner can kill a Machine Gun, as their more concentrated stream can slip through the Machine Gun’s. * The spread of the Machine Gun’s bullets allows for an unpredictable and sudden need to maneuver to dodge its bullets. Be aware as the Machine Gun may often decide to spray the surrounding area; therefore stealth, reflexes, and accuracy are key in defeating this tank. Achievements }} History * The Machine Gun used to upgrade into the Machine Gun II, a more powerful version. Machine Gun II has since been removed. * The Machine Gun II was probably used as a placeholder for Gunner, as the Machine Gun II was removed the same update that added the Gunner. (The Machine Gun II looked exactly like the default Machine Gun). * The Machine Gun was nerfed after the Sprayer was released. Trivia * The shape of the Cannon resembles the Spawners of Overseer Classes, making some new players confuse the Manager and the Machine Gun. * Sometimes, when you upgrade from Tank to Machine Gun (With Auto Fire on), 2 bullets will fire at the same time, with the exact opposite spread. * A Machine Gun, alongside a Sniper, with maxed out reload and movement speed at level 15 is the fastest tank in the game outside of Sandbox. Footnotes Gallery Awaveofmachinegunbulletscoming.PNG|A wave of bullets being shot out of a Machine Gun, headed towards a few Polygons Category:Diep.io